Chinese Patent Application No. CN201420289128.X discloses an electrical connector which is suitable to connect another mating connector and comprises an engagement body, a grounding plate and an outer shell. The engagement body comprises a first terminal module and a second terminal module. The first terminal module has a first body and a plurality of first terminals. The first body has a first base portion and a first tongue portion. Each first terminal has a first mating portion and a first soldering portion. The second terminal module has a second body combined to the first body and a plurality of second terminals. The second body has a second base portion and a second tongue portion. Each second terminal has a second mating portion and a second soldering portion. The grounding plate is interposed between the first terminal module and the second terminal module. The outer shell surrounds an external space of the first tongue portion and second tongue portion, and forms a mating cavity for insertion of the mating connector. Engagement force between the two terminal modules of such an electrical connector is not high enough, and the structure strength of such an electrical connector is low, which is desirable to further improve. Thus certain individuals would appreciate an electrical connector that can provide increased engagement force between two terminal modules while providing improved structural strength of the electrical connector.